


Our Story

by bberrybbang



Category: Cho Seungyoun - Fandom, H&D - Fandom, Lee hangyul - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang
Summary: Dreamer. That's what Seungyoun is. He has a lot of dream, but some dreams are meant to be just dreams, right?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Lee hangyul/ Cho Seungyoun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Our Story

Dreamer. That's what Seungyoun is. He has a lot of dream, but some dreams are meant to be just dreams, right?

Seungyoun works as a writer. He writes novels. He also writes scripts for dramas. He is a genius writer. But sometimes, he runs out of ideas. Whenever he wants to gain ideas, he'll wander around his neighborhood. Or sit in a cafe, watch people. That has been his routine for a year now.

Ever since that day, Seungyoun's life was never the same. Instead of mopping around and being sad, he decided to do things differently, and before he knew it, one year had past.

Right now, as if his feet have the mind of their own, brought him to a cafe that he was a regular. It's been a year since he had stepped a foot inside the cafe. He went to the counter and ordered. "2 iced Americano with extra shots please" He said out of a habit. He wanted to take it back but he just left it at that. Maybe 2 drinks would help him awake?

He waited for his coffees before he went to the back of the cafe. The purpose of observing people for inspiration was slowly forgotten. When Seungyoun looked for an available table, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the far left part of the cafe. Minding his own business. He must have been here for an hour or 2 because the cup on his table is already empty.

In exactly a year, a year of struggling, a year of trying to forget, a year of tryimg to start again, he saw the man he made dreams with, right in front of him.

Lee Hangyul.

The guy he made his dreams with. They had a long list of their dreams together. They built a lot together so when they broke up, Seungyoun had the hard time putting back the pieces. He stopped trying to put back every pieces together after 3months. He tried his best to start new dreams.

Dreams without Hangyul.

Life without Hangyul.

It was difficult for Seungyoun. When all his life, he had spent them with Hangyul. When all his dreams were with Hangyul. When all he wants to be is with Hangyul.

They wrote their stories together. With the promise of being together forever. But sometimes, forever just lasts for 4years. The stories they wrote together was being comtinued by Seungyoun. And doing their story by his own was too difficult for Seungyoun that he had changed everything from the characters to settings to plot. Everything changed. And he thought he had forgotten them.

But in a second, as he laid his eyes on Hangyul, the story had flashed right before him as if they were never erased. As if they were always there, written on a permanent ink. Tattooed on his heart. Maybe.

He felt he was okay. He thought he was okay. But he realized he was never okay. He still loves the man right in front of him. And he will always love him. And he knows, it will always be him. Even for the next million years, it will always be Hangyul.

And that's what hurts, because even if it will always be Hangyul for him. It will never be the same for Hangyul. Hangyul alreayd finished their story together. Closed it. And started a new one.

But Seungyoun? He thought he was starting a new story. He thoughy it was a new story. But it seemed like he opened the same book and was stuck with the same chapter over and over again.

He wanted to ask "How are you? How was your year?" He wanted to talk to his Hangyul. But everything about him was unfamiliar. He looks the same as before but he also feels different. How can a person his had spent his 4 seasons with become so familiar and so unfamiliar at the same time?

Seungyoun hesitated.

He hesitated

Just like a year ago.

He hesitates because no matter what he does, he'll lose him anyway. He thought for a second, what if he never hesitated. What if he was strong enough? What if he was matured enough? What if he knew the things he knew now? Would the things be different?

He wanted to go back. Go back to the days where it's only filled with love. Filled with joy. Where they would fight but make up before the day ends. Where it was him who filled Hangyul. Where he feels home when he was with Hangyul. He wanted to go back to those times and just forget the day they broke up.

But things always happen for a reason. He was able to grow out of his comfort zone after their break up. He was able to explore a lot of genres. He came to love all the parts of himself that he hated before. So he decided to bury the story once again.

This time, closing the book for real. Because even if seasons changes, he knows that their story had already ended. And if he opens it again, he already knows how it will go. 

And even if he still loves Hangyul, he promises himself to never open their story again. To stop each other from hurting.

Seungyoun steps back and decides to leave the cafe. Before he leaves, he went to the counter and gave the coffee to the barista and asks the barista to give it to whoever wants the coffee.

As he walks away, he took a glance at the cafe. "I miss you and that's all I can do. Miss you and reminisce about our short story" He sighs. "Let's never meet again"

**Author's Note:**

> I miss ChoGyul. Tell me what do you think? :3


End file.
